Naruto e o sinal do Dedinho
by Elara-chan
Summary: Naruto jamais imaginou que um gesto tão simples trouxesse tanta confusão e também grandes descobertas...leiam, é algo engraçadinho. One-shot


Naruto e o Sinal do Dedinho.

Naruto estava em sua casa arrumando... um milagre, mas as vezes ele resolvia ajeitar as coisas por lá. Ele não lembrava de onde tinha vindo tanto papel, até que pegou umas das folhas e leu as anotações...

"_Pesquisa de sinais._

_Garotas gostam de receber sinais, principalmente as tímidas, o sinal principal é o do Dedo indicador. Apertar a mão e esfregar o dedo indicador ma palma da mão da garota mostra o quanto vc está querendo ficar ao lado dela, alguns homens são adeptos a isso, mas são raros os casos..."_

Naruto não quis terminar de ler, apenas ficou pensando no tal sinal do dedo indicador, ele pensou em seus amigos, ele queria ficar ao lado de todos para sempre! Resolveu então tirar aquele dia para fazer o sinal para cada amigo seu. Pobre Naruto, mal sabia ele os problemas que aquele sinal "inocente" iria causar.

- Yosshiii, vou agora lá com a Tsunade-baa-chan pra saber qual será a missão do dia, Dattebayo!

Ao chegar no escritório de Tsunade, ele foi logo falando com Shizune.

- Good Morning nee-chan! – ele lembrou-se do sinal e estendeu a mão e Shizune aceitou – a velhaca ta no escritório? Dattebayo

Mas Shizune não respondeu de primeira, pois estava muito vermelha e com a boca aberta sem consegui gritar, o q deu em Naruto?? Porque fazia aquele sinal indecente na mão dela?

- eu-euu..vo be-bem Na-Naruto-Kun! – ela retirou a mão – Pode entrar no escritório, Tsunade-sama não está fazendo nada importante.

- Ok, vou logo ver quais as missões de hoje! – Naruto ficou sem entender a vermelhidão de Shizune, mas deixou pra lá, talvez ela não entendesse os sinais, ele colocou as duas mãos atrás da cabeça e caminhou para dentro do escritório.

- Tsunade-baa-chan...

-Naruto, já disse para parar de me chamar assim, faz-me parecer muito mais velha.

- Mas você é uma velha caindo aos pedaços, dattebayoo

- Ò.Ó PERDEU A NOÇÃO DO PERIGO GAROTO???

-Na-na-nãaaoo Tsunade, falei sem pensar, por favor não me mate, dattebayoo – Naruto já estava ficando nervoso quando lembrou-se que fazendo o sinal do dedinho, talvez Tsunade melhorasse o humor – aperte minha mão para fazermos as pazes.

Tsunade olhou desconfiada para a mão estendida a sua frente, mas resolveu aceitar, Naruto apesar de tudo era como um neto, ops, neto não, filho para ela, mas assim que apertou a mão dele e sentiu ele esfregar o dedo indicador na palma da sua mão, ela ficou vermelha, tanto de raiva como indignação.

- O QUE VOCÊ TA FAZENDO SEU IMBECIL???? – Tsunade levantou-se num pulo e deu um belo soco na cara de Naruto que atravessou a parede para fora do prédio da Hokage.

-AHHHH, MAS O QUE EU FIZZZZZ??? DATTEBAYOOOOOO......- Naruto se perguntava voando pelo prédio a fora, caiu no chão todo torto pensando que agora tinha que ir ao hospital curar esses ferimentos, ele tinha certeza que um dia morreria não pelas mãos de um ninja inimigo, mas sim por Tsunade ou Sakura de tanto que lhe batiam. – ai ai, vou ao hospital tratar disso antes que eu fique todo roxo, Tsunade-baa-chan deveria ser mais carinhosa, só por que ela não quer admitir que me ama, não quer dizer q pode me jogar pelo prédio, dattebayoo.

- Yoo, Naruto.. como vai a vida?

-Hum? Hooeee, Shikamaru, vai bem dolorida e a sua?

- Nada demais, do jeito que eu gosto, sem problemas.

-Ha, sua vida é tão sem graça..

-E você já foi aborrecer a Hokage? Já ta todo roxo pelos socos dela..

-Aquela velhaca não sabe demonstrar sentimentos, fiz um gesto de carinho e de repente me vi sendo jogado para fora do prédio com uma força digna de um monstro, dattebayoo.

- Você deve ter feito algo para aborrecê-la, o que você fez de tão serio?

-Hoeee, eu não fiz nada, dattebayoo, estendi a mão para cumprimentá-la e então BAM.

-Que problemático.

-Vou indo para o hospital, encontrar a Sakura-chan e me tratar, dattebayo – Naruto então se vira para Shikamaru e lhe estende a mão, que por sua vez joga um olhar de interrogação – Eu só vou cumprimentar você, o que custa dá a mão, dattebayo.

-Yare, Yare, que problemático – Shikamaru estendeu a mão de olhos fechados, mas quando toca a mão de Naruto e sente o dedinho dele roçando, ele abre os olhos arregalados- Foi isso que você fez com a Tsunade-sama?

-Foi sim, e aquela velha não soube retribuir o meu carinho, mas sim me deu um baita soco.

- Realmente, você é um tremendo idiota-problemático, cuidado com quem você vai fazer isso, vou indo, Ja Ne... – Shikamaru bem podia ter dito o que significava na verdade o sinal, mas ele resolveu que esse problema não era dele.

-humm, Shikamaru sempre foi tão preguiçoso, não sei como ainda a Ino e aquela briguenta da Temari brigam por ele.. bem vou indo ao hospital, dattebayo.

Naruto seguiu alegre ao hospital, não sem antes parar do Ichiraku e comer um belo pote de Lamem, ao final ele cumprimentou o tio e a sua filha, fazendo o sinal do dedinho, os dois ficaram completamente vermelhos com a atitude do garoto, que continuou seu caminho para o hospital de Konoha. Ao chegar no hospital.

- Hoeeee, eu quero falar com a enfermeira Haruno Sakura, diz pra ela que o melhor amigo dela está precisando de seus cuidados médicos

-pode deixar Naruto-san – a moça da recepção do hospital se retirou e foi em busca de Sakura, e não demorou muito para voltar – Naruto-san, Sakura-sempai está ocupada agora, mas ela pediu que você a esperasse um pouco e assim que possível vem falar com você.

-Yoshii, então vou esperar por ela, arigatou – Naruto foi andando com as mãos atrás da cabeça como sempre e sentou-se em uma das cadeiras de espera, logo em seguida entrou Rock Lee junto com Neji, os dois estavam visivelmente machucados – Hoe, sombrancelhudo, Neji, o que aconteceu?

- Naruto-kun, eu e Neji-san batalhamos ate quase a morte para saber onde está nosso nível, infelizmente Tenten-chan jogou tarjas explosivas por estar irritada por que não demos a devida atenção a ela. – Respondeu Lee

-Hunf... – disse Neji com seu ar superior, estava constrangido de ter caído num truque tão baixo por causa de Tenten.

-E você? O que faz aqui Naruto? – Lee deu duas piscadas rápidas.

-Eu? Hehehe, tsunade-baa-chan me deu um daqueles belos socos hoje pela manhã, então eu vi aqui pra ver a Sakura-chan e... – ele foi interrompido por Neji.

-Na verdade você só está usando isso como desculpa para ver a Sakura, assim que seu amigo Uchiha descobri que você inventa desculpas para ver a namorada dele, não vai gostar nem um pouco disso.

- Grrr...cala boca Neji-cara-de-bunda, eu não arranjo desculpas para ver a Sakura-chan, ela é minha amiga e posso vim sem arranjar desculpas, e quanto ao Sasuke-Teme, eu posso derrotar ele de olhos vendados.

-Hunf, então você acha que pode me derrotar, dobe? - fala um Sasuke de braços cruzados perto da entrada do hospital.

-Yooshi, Sakura-chan é muito disputada, eu também lutaria por ela e seu fogo da juventude, mas acho que não sou pareo ainda para Naruto e Uchiha-san – fala Lee com fogo nos olhos.

-HAAA, teme, o que você faz aqui? Quebrou uma unha? –Naruto fala exagerando nos gestos como sempre.

-Na verdade estou de saída, vim falar algo importante com a Sakura.

-Importante? Ou veio agarrá-la no meio do expediente? – Naruto soltou com uma risada maliciosa.

- NA-RU-TOOOO... – uma voz muito raivosa falou atrás do loiro.

-Sa-sakura-chan, não foi isso que eu quis dizer, quero dizer, você é linda e qualquer um que fosse seu namorado ia querer vê-la a qualquer hora e ..e..eee.

-Hum, ate que essa desculpa passa, o que você quer aqui? Espero que seja algo realmente importante que não me faça perder tempo...

-Ahhh, então comigo é perder tempo, mas pro Sasuke-Teme você pode perder varias seg...- Naruto não pode terminar pois levou um soco na cara- AIi, dattebayoo, agora tenho mais um pra você examinar e curar...

- Ah claro, você bem foi visitar a Tsunada-shishou hoje de manhã né? Anda, entra no meu consultório que eu já vou indo.

- hehehehe, sabia que podia contar com você pra me curar, sakura-chan. – Naruto vai andando coçando a cabeça e olha pra trás- Ne, ate mais Sasuke-Teme, sombrancelhudo e Neji.

-Ate, Naruto-kun

-Falou, dobe..

-Hunf..

Mas antes de ir, Naruto não podia deixar de fazer o gesto com a mão, voltou com o enorme sorriso para seus amigos e estendeu a mão, o primeiro a pega-la foi Lee, e assim que Naruto fez o gesto, ele ficou extremamente vermelho e sem graça com uma enorme interrogação na cabeça, Neji que estava como sempre de olhos fechados se achando superior estendeu a mão em sinal de respeito, afinal foi educado pra ser educado com as pessoas (?? ) mas sua face endureceu assim que tocou a mão de Naruto, e Sasuke, bem ele olhou muito desconfiado para as caras de Neji e Lee e por mais que ele não admitisse, movido pela curiosidade apertou a mão de Naruto e quando sentiu o que Naruto fez ele estreitou o olhar.

-O que pensa que está fazendo seu imbecil?

-Ah Sasuke-Teme, você não sabe reconhecer o gesto de um amigo?

-Amigo eu sei, mas de uma bixa quadrúpede como você eu nunca vou reconhecer

-Ahh, seu idiota, ta de mal-humor e desconta em quem não tem nada a ver.

-você tem certeza que não sabe o que está fazendo?

- Do que ta falando? – Naruto soltou a mão de Sasuke e olhou de forma interrogativa

- Nada, seu dobe, logo você descobre – Sasuke percebeu que realmente naruto era muito inocente, mas pensando bem, a próxima pessoa que talvez ele tocasse a mão seria Sakura, então não custava nada deixar ele se ferrar. – Ate mais dobe, Tchau Sakura..

Sakura estava te agora olhando a reação de cada um achando muito estranho tudo, e principalmente a conversa dele com o Sasuke, talvez isso fosse coisa de homem, vai entender.

- Tchauzinho, Sasuke-kun... vamos Naruto, deixa eu examinar esses hematomas..

-Heehehe, vamos lá..

Naruto entrou no consultório da Haruno e ela fez os devidos exames, não era nada de mais visto que o corpo do Uzumaki já era mais que acostumado a receber os temíveis socos de Tsunade.

-Não é nada demais, como sempre você faz isso uma desculpa para vir ao hospital, tom começando a achar que você faz de propósito para irritar a shishou e vir pra cá.

-Que isso Sakura-chan, você acha que eu levaria soco de graça? Sou tonto, mas sei arranjar outras desculpas para vim ao hospital, eu realmente não sei por que a Tsunade me bateu dessa vez.

- me relate tudo o que aconteceu..

- bem, eu de manhã cedo arrumei meu quarto...

- você o queee?

- arrumei meu quarto.. ta ta, milagre, mas então, arrumei meu quarto e rumei para o escritório da Hokage, cumprimentei Shizune-nee-chan e entrei na salinha, ai tsunade me brigou por eu chamá-la de velhaca e logo depois eu quis apertar a mão dela para fazer as pazes...só..

-só? Tem certeza?

- claro que sim, não lembro de ter dito mais nada...ou será que fiquei com amnésia por causa da queda do prédio?

- pouco provável, sua cabeça é muito oca para isso..

- poxa..sakura-chan – Naruto faz carinha de triste..

- Nee..Naruto, você não tem nada demais, vai ficar um pouco dolorido e os hematomas logo vão sumir por causa da Kyuubi, não vou me dar o trabalho de passar algum remédio pra você. Cuide-se e vai treinar.

- obrigada sakura-chan, por sempre cuidar de mim.. hihihi – Naruto da um lindo sorriso e Sakura retribui, então Naruto estende a mão sem ter a mínima noção do perigo.

- que isso Naruto você é meu melhor...

Assim que a menina sente o gesto indecente, sua Inner se remexe toda por dentro, e Sakura fica com um brilho muito perigoso no olhar e faz Naruto tremer de medo.

-Sa-sa-sakura-ch-han.. o que foi que...?

-NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, SEU BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA –

Não deve como o pobre Uzumaki desviar dessa e mais uma vez ele foi lançado do alto, pelo menos dessa vez não foi tão alto como o prédio da Hokage, ele foi arremessado longe e caindo, se arrastou no chão e parou estilhaçado bem na frente no time 8.

- Hoeee, Naruto.. o que fez com a Sakura dessa vez? – Era a voz de Kiba acompanhada de um latido de Akamaru

-Urrgg...não fiz nada..dattebayoo..

-Tenho certeza que você fez algo a Haruno, por que? Porque ela não te arremessaria tão longe sem um motivo que a tenha perturbado – Dessa vez foi Shino.

-Naruto-kun? Daijobu? – a voz doce de Hinata falou.

-Hinata-chan? Estou bem sim, eu acho, obrigada por perguntar, dattebayo.

Hinata fica vermelha, mas não desmaia, ela já conseguiu superar essa fase, mas ficar perto de Naruto ainda a deixava muito nervosa, mesmo assim ela reuniu coragem para chegar perto e ajudar Naruto a se levantar.

-Acho que hoje é o dia oficial de bater no pobre Naruto.

-como disse o Shino, você deve ter feito algo seu baka.

- Eu já disse que não fiz nada..arrhh...quer saber, eu vou indo encontrar o Kakashi-Sensei..obrigada Hinata.. – Naruto toca a mão de Hinata e faz o gesto, a pobre garota simplesmente desmaia em seus braços – Hi-hinata??

-Ahh seu imbecil, o que você fez a elaaa? Eu vou te matar – Akamaru e Kiba já estavam prontos pra ir pra cima de Naruto quando Shino interrompe.

-Deixe isso pra depois Kiba, vamos levar a Hinata para um lugar arejado, ela precisa de ar, somente isso.

-"o que houve com ela? será que eu to com mal cheiro? Mas se fosse isso o cara de cachorro já teria falado...aahh..não quero pensar nisso agora."

Naruto ficou preocupado com Hinata, mas Kiba e Shino já tinham partido antes que ele pudesse fazer algo, decidiu então ir encontrar Kakashi, não demorou para encontrá-lo perto da ponte onde sempre encontravam o time 7, ele estava lendo mais um edição do livro pervertido escrito por Jiraya.

-Yoo Kakashi-Sensei, você não cansa disso não?

-yoo Naruto, quando você for mais velho vai entender..

- hunf, tem uma coisa que por mais que eu fique velho, nunca vou entender..

-humm..?

- as mulheres..

-Ah sim, claro, realmente não tem como entende-las...mas não precisa isso, só basta ter paciência e bastante carinho..

- mas eu tentei dar carinho, mas o que eu recebi em troca foram socos horríveis e uma desmaiada no meu colo..

- não quer me contar o que aconteceu?

Depois de relatar o seu dia contando nos mínimos detalhes, Kakashi olhava com uma cara afetada para Naruto.

-"cada dia que se passa eu descubro o quanto esse baka pode ser mais baka" Yare, yare...presta atenção Naruto, o tal papel no qual você viu o gesto ainda está no seu quarto?

-Sim sim..deixei todo o lixo num canto pra juntar depois, dattebayo..

- então eu aconselho a você a voltar no seu apartamento e procurar o papel e terminar de ler..

-hoe?? E no que isso me ajuda? Odeio ler..

-faça o que eu digo Naruto e prometo lhe pagar Ramen no Ichiraku.

-Haiii, dattebayo..espero que esteja com grana se sobre por que hoje minha fome ta grande- Naruto se vira e sai pulando os prédios – logo eu volto, Kakashi-Sensei...

-..humm..acho que vou convidar o Yamato para ir com a gente ao Ichiraku..

Kakashi voltou a sua leitura. Enquanto isso Naruto corria feito loco para seu apartamento, lá ele olhou a pilha de papais num canto e simplesmente mergulhou nela procurando feito louco o tal papel de pesquisa dos sinais, não demorou muito e ele sentou-se no chão para ler...enquanto ia lendo ele ficava cada vez mais vermelho feito um tomate, então estava explicado os olhares estranhos dos seus amigos e os socos de Tsunade e Sakura e o desmaio de Hinata, como ele era baka, agora teria que pedir desculpas de todo mundo..quanta vergonha..ele saiu de cabeça baixa do seu apartamento para encontrar com todos e se desculpar..ouviu a palavra "baka" de cada um e rumou para o Ichiraku, lá o esperavam Yamato e Kakashi.

-Yoo Naruto-kun, como vai a vida?

-Yoo Yamato-sensei, vai bem..

-Descobriu o motivo de todos de olharem torto Naruto?

-Hai Kakashi... mas bem que você podia ter me avisado antes..

-é..mas achei melhor assim, parecia mais interessante..- Mas Kakashi não parecia realmente interessado.

Depois de comer o bastante para se alegrar Naruto voltou pra casa, na verdade ele não havia se desculpado como todos, ele não encontrou Hinata em canto nenhum.. no dia seguinte falaria com ela, ao chegar em casa ele sentiu uma presença estranha.

-Hoe, eu não sou tão baka assim, eu sei que tem alguém ai...

-Na-Naruto-kun..  
-Hinata?

-sim..euu..euu vim aqui pr-a pra..dizer que e-eu gosto muito de você..

-Olha Hinata, desculpa aquele gesto..eu não sabia o que tava fazendo, eu sou mesmo um baka, não queria te ofender..

-não? Então você não sente nada por mim? - A menina ficou triste.

-que? Por você, Hinata o que?

- eu te amo Naruto-kun..e pensei que com aquele gesto você me quisesse..

-Hooee..foi totalmente sem querer, eu não quero magoar você...

Mas sem querer Naruto havia magoado os sentimentos de Hinata, ela estava com muita vergonha de estar ali.. Naruto já não tava mais agüentando a carinha triste dela e a abraçou, não demorou muito para que ele percebe-se o cheiro delicado que seus cabelos tinham

-Hinata, seu cabelo tem um cheiro bom..

-Naruto-kun.. – Hinata se aconchegou melhor nos braços dele

-Eu posso fazer agora um gesto que não é ofensivo e nem um pouco desrespeitoso?

Os olhos de Hinata brilharam de ansiedade, e ela afirmou levemente com a cabeça, Naruto então a puxou e beijou com toda delicadeza que ele conseguia, claro que não era muita, tanto q Hinata ficou tão nervosa andou pra trás e tropeçou, ela segurou em Naruto e também foi caindo, mas ele conseguiu girar o corpo antes do baque, fazendo Hinata cair em cima dele, os dois se olharam de forma apaixonada e deram um sorriso se beijando mais um vez.

FIM....

Hoeee..historinha trash fofinha..sobre a outra fic, um amigo meu pegou meu DVD do filme..ai eu preciso ver o filme pra pegar algumas coisas..mas o capitulo já ta quase todo pronto..falta detalhes..hihihi  
Espero q tenham gostado.. Ja ne...


End file.
